A Rouge's Heart
by WingsofStrength
Summary: This is a RougeRemy fiction. A new enemy has shown up who wishes to take over the world and rule all mutant kind enslaving all the non-mutants. And Magneto has plans to use Rouge as a weapon against non-mutant demonstrators.


The professor wheeled in to the med lab looking at a girl in a green tank and black strech pants reading a vampire novel, "Rouge, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Fahne. Thanks Professor" Rouge looks up extremly bored like and sighs as Kurt bamfs in. Rouge rolled her eyes most irratated at his presence.  
  
"Hello zister! I zust vanted to know how you vere feeling?" The blue demon said with a huge simle.  
  
"Just as good as Ah was last time ya checked, fahve minutes ago!" Rouge lashed out angrily crossing her arms to her chest. Kurt, being used to this, just smiled and teleported out knowing Rouge needed her space just now. Rouge sighed loudly.  
  
"Rouge, he's just concerned for you, that's all. He's trying to be your brother." The professor said wheeling over to the girls bedside.  
  
"He's not mah brothah" Rouge mumbled, puting on a distant look.  
  
"Rouge, " the professor began but Rouge cut him off.  
  
Throwing her arms in the air Rouge looked very frustrated, "Look Ah know, Ah just... Ah just need to get out uh this place," Rouge looked at the door and longed to open it up, walk through it, and close it behind her.   
  
The professor didn't have to be a physcic just then, he knew Rouge was tired of beign treated like a paper doll, *or maybe a goldfish in a big bowl with big two white scales in the front and-* the professor mentaly slapped himself at letting his mind drift *OW!*. "Rouge, I will allow you out of the hospital for a couple hours, but be back here by nine and don't stray too far from the institute."  
  
Rouge's eyes brightened as she practicly jumped out of bed, but stumpled. Her knees were weak from thier lack of use. She then steadied herself, flashed the proffesor a brilliant smile and walked off to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Rouge had cleaned up and gotten on a nice deep blue, long sleeved top that clung to her figure, and some loose black jeans with a lopsided silver spiked belt she set off to the garage to get her mopead bike. On her way Rouge ran into Logan, literaly.   
  
"Hey, watch were your going kid." Login said trying to be tuff but failing misarably.  
  
"Sorry bout thaht Logan." Rouge replied brushing herself off and standing up.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" Login knew Rouge was suppose to be in the med lab and his eyes narrowed as if to scold Rouge who had already tried to "escape" the medlab 3 times before.  
  
"Don't worry," Rouge was slightly amused by Login's actions. He was the closest to a father she had ever had... and Xaiver was the closest to an old senile grandfather she had ever had, but never wanted to have, "Ah got permission from Professor X," When Login got that glazed over look in his eyes, Rouge knew the Professor must be telling him it was alright. Login relaxed a little.  
  
"K, Strips, just be back before it gets dark," Login said giving her a worried glance.  
  
"Sure thang, bai Login," Rouge said before turning and running agian down to the garage, she wasn't at her usual speed but she had been bed ridden so she couldn't go all to fast. As it was all the running and use of her muscles was making her dizzy, but Rouge wasn't going to stop. Finaly Rouge reached the garage, the lights were already on so she knew some one must already be in there. Probably Jean worring over her mini van. Rouge had to grin thinking of Jean spending all of the money she had saved to buy the safest thing she could get. Then her smile faded, 'I need a new ride' Rouge thought as she looked at her dingey mopead then looked over to one of Login's many motorbikes. 'I bet he wouldn't miss just this one' Rouge thought as the grin once agian apeared on her face.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Some voice said behind Rouge.  
  
Rouge's smirk turned into a scowl, "Well ya're not meh, thank god" Rouge turned around to face the one eyed wonder, the master of stupidity and keeper of the rules, Scott, I have a ferret up my butt, Summers.  
  
Scott stopped leaning on his sports car from the shadows and walked towards Rouge, "You know you should stay in the me lab, Rouge, It's dangerous to be out of -"  
  
Rouge inturrupted, "And yah know yah should stay outta mah business cause it's dangeraus to yah're health!" Rouge said glaring dagers at Scott who took two steps back.  
  
"Rouge I am only thinking of the good of th-" Scott was once agian inturupted, but this time by a new inturupter.  
  
"The good of the team and your ego," It was Christina, the newbie who Scott really didn't know much about, they weren't even sure she was a mutant (she only appears briefly in this story, no worries). She looked at Rouge and tossed her the keys to her red speed bike that rested next to Login's bike, "You'd look to rocker in Login's bike, wanna keep a low profile right?"   
  
Rouge smirked at this. She'd known Chris, or Faux as her friends called her, since she joined the institute after saving Sophie (no you don't know her she's from my mind) from some mutant demonstraitors. Low profile did not fit this red beauty with the black flames over the gas tank and the speed she could reach, no Chris's bike was definetly a 'look-at-me Iam zo zexy' bike. Rouge smirked at Chris catching the keys in her right hand, "Thanks Faux." With that she turned and started to walk over to her bike when Scott grabbed her covered right arm, Rouge was getting anoyed.  
  
"Rouge I cannot let you go, your still ill remember?" Scott said tightening the grib on Rouge's arm. 'He's so weak' Rouge thought as she ungloved her left hand, "Let go ah meh now Scott, Ah got permission ta go."   
  
Scott didn't let go, and under his goggles his eyes narrowed, "No, I don't think so, I think your liing to me and you'll find that I am not so easy to-" He was stopped yet agian by a flash of red at the back of his neck, causing him to let go of Rouge and collapse. Rouge looked over suprised at Christina, who's fingers were smoking. "So ah guess ya are a mutant," Rouge stated smiling.  
  
"Come now, you didn't really want to absorbe that arogant jerk and have his memories floating around in your head now did ya?" Chris said before turning to leave.  
  
"Naw, I definately nevah wanta haveta absorbe him," Rouge said recailing the first time she had absorbed Scott and wondering why in god's name did she ever think she loved him. She mounted the bike calling a "thanks" over her shoulder to Chris before setting off into the sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rouge had been driving for about an hour before she reached the mall. She knew the professor had tolled her to stay near the institute but she also knew he didn't really expect her to. Once in the mall she walked as quickly as she could past all the "preppy in pink" stores. Anyone could spot her that would recognize her as a mutant, and all that pink was blinding her.  
  
At long last she reached her store, its magestic black standing stilleto from all the other bright stores. 'My savior' Rouge thought practically tearing. It had been almost a month since she had last seen her store, and she had been longing for a new pair of long sleeeved black gloves, the new vampire novel, the new Evenescance CD, and the tall black boots that just screamed her name. She bought them all of course along with a rock CD that was in German, and a red writing book with a silver cross on the top of it. Walking out of the store she decided to put on her new boots and long sleeved black gloves and black tank top with wide sleeves she had bought from the shop next to her favorite store, on. As soon as she was all done she noticed she had just an hour left to spend until nine. Rouge packed up her stuff and got back onto the bike, she had decided she'd just headback to the mansion because it took about an hour to get there, but alas, there is always some twit who wants to spoil a good plan. That twit was Duncan and company. 'Not now' Rouge thought as she tried to start the engine but couldn't find the right key, "Why the hell does Faux need so many keys on one key chain anway?!" Rouge mumbled angirly under her breath. Duncan approached and wacked the keys outta Rouge's hands and onto the concrete.  
  
"Nice bike goth" Duncan said with an evil smirk as his friends just smilled and whooped at Duncan.  
  
"What startiling intelect you have," Rouge said, sarcasm dripping of her tounge. She got off her bike to retrieve the keys while watching carefuly of any movements from her visitors. Duncan's smile vanished and he went to kick Rouge in the stomache. Having been looking for the right key on the chain and found it ('the red one of course. Doi' Rouge thought} she wasn't expecting an attack but dodge it neatly anyway. "Your slow," Rouge said thoughfull as she mounted her bike yet agian, but much faster than before. She started the engine and tore off, and not far after her were Duncan and his goons in two seperate jeeps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Logan you seen Rouge anywhere?" Bobby asked the scowling Wolverine.  
  
"She's late!" Wolverine snapped taking his attention off the window and pacing the room.  
  
"H-huh?" Bobby asked a bit frightened.  
  
"Tell Charles I'm gonna go find her" Wolverine growled as he went for his bike.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Bobby stuttered to the now empty room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Were the hell did they get those guns!' Rouge screamed in her mind trying to evade the shots. As she tried to escape by going off road a shot hit her in her side, not the electrical guns they used before, but a bullet. Rouge gasped as her eyes widened in pain but she kept her consentraiton. Through the woods she had lost the jeep boys, but now she was tired and the bumps and hills of the forest ground were only making matters work. Just then she saw an exit from the woods and entrance to the nearby park. She drove out and onto the paved side walk. Seeing two swings she dismounted her bike and opted for the swing. Clutching her side she thought aloud, "Fox is gonna kill meh when she sees her bike," and she was right, it was scratched and torn up.   
  
"Then you'll just have to destroy the evidence, won't you cherie?" a masculine voice called from the shadows. Rouge turned to see who the voice belonged to when a playing card flew from the shadows and hit the motorcycle causing it to explode. Rouge reacted just quick enough to turn away from the blow but she still got launched forward. "Uug" Rouge groaned as she tried to lift her self from the ground. A pain shot through her leg and Rouge knew it was broken. "Damn you-" Rouge strained hearing the footsteps of the card wielding physco brush through the grass.  
  
Gambit crouched down to Rouge who had lifted herself half off the ground with her arms, but was strugling to do so. It was a tremendous stain on her weak mind and totaled body. "Now cherie, that not a nice tang ta say ta Gambit."   
  
"Cocky Cajun!" Rouge pushed up with all her force and swung her right arm to Gambits face with great speed yelling, "Shut UP!". Rouge's eyes widend in horror as Gambit easily dodge by just moving his head a little to the right with a blank expression and the a smile broaden on his face. Gambit hit Rouge in the stomache hard, and with twice as much speed. Rouge gasp and her body slumped agianst Gambit, "H-how?" Rouge began shakily before falling into an unconcious state.   
  
Gambit whispered into her ear knowing she could only just hear as the darkness of sleep overtook her, "Gambit had to, Cherie, orders from tin head."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha, he called his boss tin head... hehehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour after Gambit had left with Rouge, Wolverine had picked up Rouge's sent and followed it to were she had been shot. Seeing her blood Wolverine glared visiously and picked up his pace. Once out of the woods he saw the smoldering fire that was Chris's bike.  
  
"AWE DAMN! NOT MY BIKE! COME ON!!" Christina said giving a cry of frustration and also giving away her position in the tree.  
  
Wolverine looked up at her, "How long have you been following me?"   
  
Christina looked down at him with a serious look before jumping down beside him looking at the dying flames, "Since you left the house. You're the best at tracking people down so I just followed you" after a short pause she looked at Wolverine, "Were is she?"   
  
Wolverine admired the young girls detective skills, through quick observations she saw Rouge hadn't died at the scene. After a short pause to sniff the air Logan growled, "Cajun"  
  
Christina looked confused at first but then remembered Rouge telling her about a guy who almost blew her hand off, 'she called him Cajun I think, or card wielding physco' Christina thought. Her eyes then flashed red and the tree beside her blew up. Wolverine looked startled up at the dust that was a tree back down to Chris. 'Guess she's a mutant then' Wolverine thought.  
  
"Can you pick up the Cajun's scent past here?" Chris asked, her eyes still red.  
  
"No, looks like Magneto picked him up before we got here." Wolverine said looking at the place where most of Rouge's blood lie puddled.  
  
"Damn him." Christina cursed causing another tree to explode.  
  
"Lets go home before you have the enviromentalists after mutants too," Wolverine said with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?" Chris looked up at where Logan was watching, "Oh woops, my bad." With that Logan mounted his bike and Chris transmitted to the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
